guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blastedt/Archive A
Welcome to the wiki! Re your page: ((E))((N))(prophecies)(Ice Caves of Sorrow) try this prophecies Ice Caves of Sorrow prophecies Ice Caves of Sorrow (talk) 17:12, 23 July 2006 (CDT) Ooh, thanks! Blastedt 17:13, 23 July 2006 (CDT) Good job! now i know there is a way to make a table, let's try (talk) 18:05, 23 July 2006 (CDT) Do they automatically put into the bottom? I put in a side characters and in the preview it showed it wierd Blastedt 18:14, 23 July 2006 (CDT) EDIT: Nevermind, thank you XD Blastedt 18:14, 23 July 2006 (CDT) :Welcome to the Wiki! If you would be so kind, please use the Preview Button before saving an edit to your page. This allows the page to be less cluttered and allow us to monitor vandalism easier and allows you to proofread your work. Thanks -Gares 18:24, 23 July 2006 (CDT) Yesh, I hadn't seen that for a while, sorry Blastedt 18:37, 23 July 2006 (CDT) Price Checks Can you put the common prices of the items I listed "Price Check?" for on my trading post thingy here please? Appreciated. [[image:Vial of Dye Black.png]] 05:37, 24 July 2006 (CDT)Oh darn it...Images dont work as planned.... Blastedt 05:39, 24 July 2006 (CDT) Lemme save you a bit of money here - black and silver don't mix into metallic black. Silver makes dye brighter, not metallic. Likewise, black makes dye darker. You'll end up with grey instead. --Black Ark 12:55, 24 July 2006 (CDT) Twas accidental -.- :Oh, so you did. I hadn't scrolled all the way down. In that case, I strongly insist you change "metallic black" in your selling-table to "steel-grey" or something, unless someone actually does expect a glossy black for the 9k+ you're asking for it. Do the right thing. --Black Ark 13:03, 24 July 2006 (CDT) Alrighty Blastedt 13:05, 24 July 2006 (CDT) Jokes I've always heard that one with one more line ... :"Opinions are like buttholes, everyone`s got one" :... "and they all stink" LOL! [[image:Vial of Dye Black.png]] 05:38, 24 July 2006 (CDT), MR UNSIGNED! Woow....edity edity...dont know what to put here so... (\ /) (=^.^=) ()\/() BUNNY!!!!Shift+1!!11!111 Userboxes How do I make those cool userboxes for putting on my page? Are they just image tags? If so what are the names :P Blastedt 05:58, 24 July 2006 (CDT) :They're all templates e.g. :: :: :: :I think you can find them here and the babel ones are here. --Xasxas256 08:26, 24 July 2006 (CDT) Woot...Thanks! Blastedt 13:09, 24 July 2006 (CDT) My Build Anyone like my build and or have ideas for it? Blastedt 13:09, 24 July 2006 (CDT) Wanna chime in? Not sure if you're aware of this discussion: Project talk:Community Portal#WTS/WTB_on_user_pages.. Since it concerns stuff on your user page, you might wanna voice your opinion there. Thanks. --Karlos 18:42, 24 July 2006 (CDT) No I wasnt aware of anything about WTSs and WTBs. Thanks. Blastedt 20:24, 24 July 2006 (CDT) Builds Can we make pages to suggest builds and give advice about them? And just have the veterans test it later? Cause I have a build that like never dies with a good enough party. I mean, what do we do to post a new build ?? image:Stone Daggers.jpg image:Eruption.jpg image:Obsidian Flame.jpg image:Armor of Earth.jpg image:Magnetic Aura.jpg image:Ether Renewal.jpg image:Aura of Restoration.jpg image:Earth Attunement.jpg Oh, it kicks butt....I remember once, a warrior came to tank me in RA...And I ended up killing him...Combined with tempest armor which is +10 Armor when enchanted, I can have a total of 132 AL. The 30 secs or so until Armor wears off is more than enough to decimate a warrior with armor-ignoring Obsidian Flame. Degen totally kills this build, Aura + Renewal is good for spot heals but not for combating conditions and hexes. :You want to check out build evaluation and and formatting/Builds. But don't just submit a build that you think might be ok for others to test. Basically if you create a build page, it's your responsibility to see it through, others may add some suggestions/critisms but you need to firmly have in your mind what the build does and how it works. Good luck ;) --Xasxas256 19:22, 26 July 2006 (CDT) Elite skill by location Re: your query at Category talk:Necromancer Bosses, I believe what you are trying to find is here: Elite_skill_locations. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:10, 7 August 2006 (CDT) Recent Changes As you may notice, I'm doing many changes in different places very fast. I am renevating my Userpage :) Putting in some fancy sub pages XD. So don't be mad. *coughsigntowardawayevileyecough* 18:29, 4 October 2006 (CDT)18:29, 4 October 2006 (CDT)18:29, 4 October 2006 (CDT)18:29, 4 October 2006 (CDT)18:29, 4 October 2006 (CDT)18:29, 4 October 2006 (CDT)18:29, 4 October 2006 (CDT)18:29, 4 October 2006 (CDT)18:29, 4 October 2006 (CDT)18:29, 4 October 2006 (CDT)18:29, 4 October 2006 (CDT)18:29, 4 October 2006 (CDT)18:29, 4 October 2006 (CDT)Blastedt 18:29, 4 October 2006 (CDT) Signatures How do I put small font in the latter part of my signature that I'm testing right now? Thanks ahead of time :) BlastedtSee my main character! Basher Of The You! 18:32, 13 October 2006 (CDT) :Please remove that massive image and keep the thing on one line — Skuld 07:16, 14 October 2006 (CDT) ok.....It was smaller on the dye page... better? BlastedtSee my main character! Basher Of The You! 07:19, 14 October 2006 (CDT) Still how do I make that other text smaller? !BlastedtSee my main character! Basher Of The You! 07:19, 14 October 2006 (CDT)! Found it Blastedt(Talk)See my main character! Basher Of The You! 10:54, 19 November 2006 (CST) Armor You know those boxes they put the armor pictures in? Can someone gimme a code for single pieces, in a box, for Necromancer Ascended Canthan Armor/Male please? I already have images, and can preupload if needed. Thanks! :) BlastedtSee my main character! Basher Of The You! 14:16, 7 November 2006 (CST) Redirects? How do you add redirects to a page? I need to redirect Dwanyas Tree Hugger back to User:Blastedt because I deleted that monk. :/ Thanks! BlastedtSee my main character! Basher Of The You! 10:39, 19 November 2006 (CST) I found it...sorry for the interruption Greetings Nice to see you here on the Wiki, Basher. :) Check out my page...Entropy 19:00, 19 November 2006 (CST) Hi to you too Rayne :) Blastedt(Talk)See my main character! Basher Of The You! 14:59, 20 November 2006 (CST) dual spiker sry, but dont try to teach me how to be an assassin. its my life in guild wars, im good at nothing else. your asking WAY too much out of an assassin build. theres absolutly no way you can have good healing, speed buffs, snaring/crippling, a knockdown (heaven forbid), an escape spell, and possibly hope to "kill them quickly". to prove my point heres a lil something i brewed up: This is what your build would look like: hmmm. Yup I see a modified hotstep thats destined to be a disappointment. I guess you could switch out crippling dagger for leaping mantis sting. but they have to be moving first, and, according to you, they probably have some "escape method" so that wouldnt work. Your attributes would be so out of whack, you'd need a ton on dagger mastery, a bit on twisting fangs to make it useful, and still need so much on that ever important "great healing". I didnt want this to seem mean, im just trying to prove a point. you have to draw the line somewhere in builds, you cant be prepared for everything, because if you were, that would be no fun, and you probably still couldn't kill your target because you were so afraid that he might blind you, or SS you, or knock you down, or disrupt you, ect. that you brought allllll kinds of skills to prevent those, but no attack skills/spells/hexes to back them up. THEN AGAIN: I admit my build is very vulnerable to blind, thats why plgue touch an purge conditions are in there, I admit there is a lack of crippling, but quite frankly if they start to run, all your hits on them will be critical hits, and deaths charge IS in there so its not impossible to get to them if you didnt use it before, which you dont really have to anyway. not to mention im trying to find a build that isnt some form of hotstep that works well, and this is one of the two. I admit that shattering assault isnt a great dual attack, but it really comes in handy for dervishes and monks, it really cleans em right out, it helps against some warriors using live vicariously and shielding hands too. ty for reading this. wow that was alot of typing. fingers in pain..... im really sry, i dont want to start a fight, but i know what im doing and im sry that it didnt work for you. Im not going to change it.Soul of Seraphs 11:44, 22 November 2006 (CST) Hey, I have an idea! GET THE RIGHT TALK PAGE BEFORE YOU FLAME! Blastedt(Talk)See my main character! Basher Of The You! 12:51, 22 November 2006 (CST) apologize? Why would i sink so low as to apologize? you shouldnt even ask, it would be retarded if i did, considering i didnt really do anything. besides, i can sign anywhere the hell i want. And just to let you know, I REALLY dont care what you think, so we can continue this conversation, but i doubt it will teach any of us anything. Soul of Seraphs 14:17, 22 November 2006 (CST) <--- ill sign right here just because i want too. (btw, I can talk anywhere the hell i want to aswell.) By the way, it wasn't me who flamed your build, which is why I said that. Blastedt(Talk)See my main character! Basher Of The You! 14:19, 22 November 2006 (CST) You should apologize because you swore at me for no reason. Please leave before I stop trying to type as politely as possible. Blastedt(Talk)See my main character! Basher Of The You! 14:20, 22 November 2006 (CST) it wasnt you? ok this is the second time this has happened. this is pretty weird. ---- YES IT WASN'T ME, WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN SAYING? Blastedt(Talk)See my main character! Basher Of The You! 14:21, 22 November 2006 (CST) Signature Hi Blastedt, could you cut down your signature text a bit and keep it on one line? Its quite distracting on talk pages :) Cheers, — Skuld 14:39, 22 November 2006 (CST) What is your resolution huge? :P It's not even a tenth of a line for me... And anyway, now that I see it in preview, it is rather large. I'll take out Basher of the you as that isnt needed no more. Blastedt(Talk)See my main character! Basher Of The You! 14:51, 22 November 2006 (CST) :Ehh you might want to knock the "Basher Of The You" bit out, that was the main distracting bit >.< — Skuld 14:52, 22 November 2006 (CST) That what I just said I was going to do! --Blastedt(Talk) 14:54, 22 November 2006 (CST) :You jumped back onto a new line :p — Skuld 15:00, 22 November 2006 (CST) I see your problem. I put breaks on purpose... Is that bad? Blastedt(Talk) 15:01, 22 November 2006 (CST) :Yes. It breaks up the comment tree and uses 3 times as much space as necessary — Skuld 15:02, 22 November 2006 (CST) Yes, I will try not to do that anymore. :) By the way, is my userpage edit crusade bothering anyone?--Blastedt(Talk) 15:04, 22 November 2006 (CST)